Secrets Out
by play.read.write
Summary: With Yang on a date and out all night, Blake invites her girlfriend Ruby over to spend some alone time together. Partner fic to: A Little Secret by AngelicallyDivine


_**This is a Collab with AngelicallyDivine. You can find her half (freezerburn) by the name of "A Little Secret". It's great and if you haven't read it already then i recommend you go do it. If you have then thanks for giving my fic a shot. Don't forget to leave a comment if you can, and hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door, tapping out a small rhythm on the wooden surface. She adjusted her shirt and checked her hair in the reflection of a small window beside the door as she waited for it to be answered. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. The door opened and there stood Blake, smiling down at her. "Hey." She said with a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Blake says, stepping aside to let Ruby in. As she walks in Blake closes the door behind her, and then grabs Ruby, pinning her to the door and kissing her passionately.

Ruby was shocked for a moment, but quickly relaxes into the kiss, wrapping her arms around blake and returning the kiss eagerly. As Blake pulls back she opens her eyes and looks up at her with a grin. "Guess we're getting right to it then."

Blake rests her hands on Ruby's hips, right at the waistband to her jeans as she leans in and whispers in her ear. "Well I could certainly use a snack." She says.

"Oh, well uh, if you wanna get something to eat that's good." Ruby says, "I'm sure you've got some snacks or we could go out somewhere."

Blake chuckles and raises her hands, pushing Ruby's shirt up a bit to touch bare skin. "Not the kind of snack I meant." She says and nips at Ruby's ear.

"Oh…" Ruby says as she realizes, blushing a bit. "Yayyyy." She says softly. "So are we gonna do it in here or…" She trails off.

"That does sound fun." Blake says, sliding her hands down to Ruby's ass and grabbing, lifting her up so Ruby instinctively wrapped her legs around Blake's waist. "But I have plans in the bedroom."

"Ohhh bedroom plans. I like bedroom plans." Ruby says, and points in that direction. "To the bedroom!"

Blake laughs a little as she heads that way, carrying Ruby with her as she kissed her again. As they reached the room she walked in and kicked the door closed with her foot before moving towards the bed and then half-tossing Ruby onto it so she bounced on the bed.

"Wee!" Ruby says with a giggle as she bounces on the bed, then moves back a bit to put her back to the headboard as Blake crawls onto the bed and over to her. She wraps her arms around Blake's neck as she kisses her again, letting out a soft hum into it.

"Mmm, I've missed you." Blake says as she kisses her way over Ruby's jaw and then down to her neck, licking over her pulse and then sucking on it, earning a moan from Ruby.

"Blaaakkeee you know what that does to me!" She lets out in a whine even as she tilts her head back to give her more access. "And I missed you too."

"Oh I know." Blake says, "That's why I'm doing it." She lets her teeth graze lightly over Ruby's neck as she brings one hand up, beginning to push Ruby's shirt up again.

Ruby takes a bit more initiative at that and reaches down with both hands, grabbing her shirt and pulling it off before tossing it aside, leaving her in her bra from the waist up.

"Getting eager are we?" Blake asks, grinning as she pulls back to look at Ruby.

"You're the one who carried me in here." Ruby says, putting one hand on the back of Blake's head and then sliding it up to her faunus ears, rubbing one of them gently as kisses her.

Blake lets out a soft moan into the kiss, pressing into it and pushing Ruby against the headboard. "Mmm Ruby you know that's cheating." She says.

"You kissed my neck. I think it's fair." Ruby says with a grin. "Speaking of fair, you've got your top on."

"Guess we should fix that." She says and moves to her knees, reaching down and pulling her top off and tossing it aside. "Enjoying the view?" She asks as she sees Ruby biting her lip while looking at her.

"uh-huh." Ruby says with a nod as she stares.

"Then you'll like this too." Blake says, reaching back and taking her bra off as well and tossing it away too.

"Wow." Ruby says. "Yeah, I do. Totally do."

"Well then," Blake starts as she leans down again, going as if to kiss her and then moving past to her ear, whispering into it in a husky voice. "Let's even things up again." She finishes as her hand reaches behind Ruby and undoes her bra. "I want to see more of you."

"R-right." Ruby says, swallowing a bit. Blake knew a little bit too well how to mess with her. That sexy voice whispering in her ear… it did things to her; very good and very warm things. She takes her bra off as Blake pulls back, tossing it off the bed.

Blake pulls back to look at her and grins at her. "Mmm, sexy as ever." She says.

"Heh, Thanks." Ruby says, fighting the urge to cover her chest. Even after all the times Blake had seen her like this, the way she looked at her shot right through her. She couldn't say it was a bad thing though. "So are you." She adds, looking Blake up and down.

"Good to hear." Blake says and leans back down once more, kissing Ruby again and feeling her return it. Then she moves down and kisses her neck, sucking firmly on it and pulling a moan from her as she arches her back into it. Then she moves down farther, kissing her chest before moving to her breasts, taking one in her mouth and sucking on it while her hand begins to massage the other.

Ruby gasps and presses her chest into Blake's touch as she feels her tongue circling around her nipple and then flicking over it, shooting pleasure through her body and straight to her core. While she was content to just enjoy it, she didn't want to be selfish and reached up with both hands, gently rubbing Blake's ears again. Blake purred into her breast as she rubbed her ears, the soft rumbling only making it feel even better. "Ohhh Blake." She moans out.

Blake decides then that that's enough for that and switches, moving up once, pushing her tongue into her mouth and in a deep passionate kiss for a moment before moving back down her other breast, beginning the same process on it while her hand now massaged the other, saliva slick one. It wouldn't be much more of this and she'd have Ruby turned into a puddle of pleasure.

"Blake… yessss." Ruby says, her hands moving to the bed and gripping at the covers. She rolled her hips instinctively and arched her back to press her chest into Blake's touch even more. "So good." She bites her lip again to stifle a moan.

Blake looks up at her from the corner of her eyes as she hears it, seeing her trying to hold it back, and bites down a bit on her nipple, causing her to gasp out. "Ah ah ah." Blake says, "Don't go holding those back. She leans up and nips at her ear again as she pinches Ruby's other nipple a bit, causing her to moan out again. "I like those sexy little moans of yours. I want to hear them all." She whispers into her ear.

"Blaaakee." Ruby whines out and swallows once, taking a deep breath.

"Just like that." Blake says, tugging at her earlobe. "I like it when you say my name."

"Blake, please, stop teasing me!" Ruby begs. She couldn't say she didn't like it, she really really did, but gods she just wanted more right now.

"Oh but I like teasing you." Blake says, kissing just below her ear and along her jaw as she circled her thumb around Ruby's nipple. "You're so sexy, especially when you're desperate."

"Blake pleeaasseee!" She begs more, clutching at the sheets and pushing her chest into Blake's hand. "I need it!"

"Oh, well if you need it." Blake says and kisses her again deeply. She slides her hand down from Ruby's chest to her pants, undoing the button at the waistband. Then she pulls away and moves back, grabbing Ruby's legs and pulling her so she's now laying on the bed.

"Wow!" Ruby says as she's yanked forward. "Warn me next-" She's cut off as Blake is on top of her again, kissing her. She reaches up with both hands, finding Blake's breasts as she returns the kiss and beginning to grope her a bit.

Blake hums into the kiss a bit at that, keeping it going as she lets Ruby touch her. She wasn't about to turn down a bit of reciprocation if Ruby wanted to, especially not when it felt that good. After a bit though she did break the kiss, both of them breathing heavy as she did. Pushing Ruby's hands away reluctantly she kissed her way down Ruby's neck, to her chest, over her breasts, and down over her tight, toned stomach. Taking a moment she dipped her tongue into Ruby's bellybutton and swirl it around, enjoying watching her squirm a bit from it before she continuing downwards to the waistband of her pants.

She moved just a bit farther down and took the zipper into her teeth, pulling it down as she looked up at Ruby who was staring back down at her. There wasn't far to go with it but once it was down she released the zipper and moved back up, opening her pants a bit more and kissing at the exposed skin just above her panties. Moving back just enough to get out of the way she slid her hands to Ruby's hips and grabbed her jeans. Just as Ruby raised her hips she pulled down a couple times, yanking them off of her hips and over her ass. Once she had Ruby let her hips drop and raised her legs as Blake pulled the pants off and tossed them aside. Now having removed those Blake moved to her knees, taking in the view of Ruby in just her panties, a sexy black and red lacy pair, and licking her lips a bit.

"Blake… You're staring." Ruby says.

"Can't help it. You look so good." Blake says with a grin. "I suppose it's my turn now though." She stands up on the bed, it bouncing a bit as she does, looking down at Ruby who raises herself up with her arms behind her. Reaching down she undoes her own on pants and begins to push them down her hips. Slowly she works them down and then lets them drop off her legs before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. She put her hands on her hips then, running them over the fabric of her panties before hooking her thumbs in them and pushing them down as and kicking them off of her ankle.

"And you said I look good." Ruby says, looking her up and down. "You're so sexy."

"I can tell." Blake says, looking down at the wet spot on Ruby's panties for a moment.

Ruby presses her legs together, blushing a bit. "Hey that's not my fault." She says.

"Don't get all embarrassed now." Blake says, moving back down to her knees, "Or do, it's kinda cute." She adds as she begins to crawl over Ruby.

"You're cute." Ruby says, just before Blake kisses her.

"Well you're… absolutely… delectable." Blake says through kisses. She keeps moving up, now straddling Ruby's stomach. Reaching with both hands she grabs Ruby's wrists and pulls her hands, pinning them above her head, causing Ruby to fall back on the bed. Moving quickly she switches and holds both wrists with one hand as the other reaches under the pillow, and pulls out some black ribbon.

"Oh." Ruby says, noticing the ribbon. Of course she recognized it immediately, it wasn't the first time they'd done this after all. "You really did have plans for the bedroom."

"I told you that I did." Blake says as she begins to tie ruby's wrists together, and then tied them to the headboard. "There we are. Test them?"

Ruby gives a tug on the bindings holding her arms. There was a touch of give to them, but she wasn't going to be going anywhere. "Perfect." She says.

"Good." Blake says and bends down to kiss her. As she does she slips a hand down, pushing two fingers into herself. When she breaks the kiss she pulls them out as well. "Now time for you to get a taste." She says and pushes her fingers into Ruby's mouth.

Ruby hums and sucks on her fingers, licking them clean of Blake's fluids. Once she's done and Blake pulls them back she licks her lips. "Hope there's more where that came from."

"All you can eat." Blake says and crawls up Ruby's body, now with her legs on either side of Ruby's head, her wet center right above Ruby's mouth.

Ruby smiled before sticking her tongue out and licking Blake's wet lips with the flat of her tongue, getting more of her taste. "Yum." She says with a grin and then closes her eyes as she digs into her meal without hesitation.

Blake moans and rests her hands on the headboard as Ruby begins. It doesn't take long before it's already getting good. Ruby had always been the submissive one in their amorous activities, not that Blake minded, but she was sure with her skill that if she wanted Ruby could easily turn the tables on her; not that she would mind.

With a groan she rolls her hips a bit against Ruby's tongue, bringing her hands to her chest and beginning to grope and massage them. "Ahh Ruby." She says, "Gods you're good at this. I love it."

"I love doing it." Ruby says and flicks her tongue over Blake's clit as she looks up at her, earning a gasp.

"That didn't mean stop." Blake says, reaching a hand down and gripping Ruby's hair as she pushed her hips down on Ruby's mouth.

Ruby closes her eyes again and moans a bit as Blake grabs her hair, pushing her tongue into her. She loved feeling Blake's hands in her hair, soft and soothing strokes, or rough and sexy grips. As she licked her she hummed a bit, sending vibrations right into Blake's sensitive core.

"Hahh." Blake lets out a breathy moan, her toes curling and relaxing as she slowly rolled her hips against Ruby's eager tongue. A tongue which new exactly where to go and when to get her off. "Oh gods, I'm getting close already." She says, her chest rising and falling as she was breathing heavy. Ruby wasn't one to tease much, that was more Blake's department, which meant even Blake's good control was usually stripped away quickly at her efforts.

Grinding her hips down, pressing eagerly into Ruby's tongue, Blake could feel the pleasure building inside of her. One hand stayed in Ruby's hair while the other moved from her breast to the headboard as she leaned forward a bit, using it for support. "Oh gods, Ruby…" She pants out, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. "I'm going to… I'm… ahhhh!" She lets out a loud breathy moan, her body tensing and her hands gripping the headboard and Ruby's hair tightly as she is pushed over the edge.

Ruby slows down then as Blake cums, drinking down every drop and moaning softly at the taste. There wasn't anything special about it, except that it was Blake, and she loved it. Her tongue and lips kept going though, helping Blake slowly come down from her orgasmic high.

Blake takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly with a shudder. Her hips keep grinding for a bit as Ruby's tongue keeps going, unwilling to pull away from the pleasure it brought. "Ruby… st-stop." She says.

Ruby licks at Blake's sensitive lips a couple more times before stopping and looking up at her. The sweat on her body, the pleasurable afterglow look on her face, the way her ears laid down a bit. "Too much?" She asks.

"No." Blake says and gives a soft chuckle, opening her eyes to look down at Ruby's. "I just want a turn." She meets her eyes with a grin, and Ruby holds her gaze even as she licks her slit once more. Blake takes a deep breath and grips Ruby's hair tighter. "Didn't I say stop?" She asks.

"Just getting all I can before its gone." Ruby says defiantly, and does so once more.

"Oh you are asking for it." Blake says and raises up, getting herself away from Ruby's playful tongue. She could see now her own juices coating around Ruby's lips and chin, even having run down her neck a bit. Letting go of Ruby's hair she climbs off of her face and moves beside her, leaning in and giving her a deep kiss, which Ruby happily returns. She could taste herself on Ruby's lips and tongue, but she hardly cared.

Reaching over with one hand she gropes at Ruby's chest, massaging one of her breasts just a little roughly as she kisses her deeper, feeling Ruby moan into her mouth more than hearing it. As she broke the kiss she leaned over to Ruby's ear to whisper in it. "You are going to squirm before I'm done with you." She says.

Ruby swallows once, already breathing heavy. She was certainly turned on, but she knew how Blake liked to tease her. In all honesty, she loved every second of it too. It was wonderful torture when it happened, and so much better when she finally got her release. So she said the two words she knew set Blake off every time and always resulted in the best of times. "Make me."

"Oh I will." Blake says, nipping at her ear and then down her jaw. Her hand slides down to Ruby's panties, rubbing the wet spot with a couple fingers as she kissed her neck, and then pressing in firmly as she bit down, causing Ruby to raise her hips and press into it as she moaned. "You're already there, and so wet." She says and licks over the spot she'd just bitten as she keeps rubbing.

"You turned me on." Ruby says, "I can't help it. You're so sexy, and it feels good." She wiggles her hips a bit as she spreads her legs, trying to press more into Blake's hand for a firmer touch.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Blake says, "Because you're going to get plenty of it, until I've had my fill of playing with you."

"Is that going to be soon?" Ruby asks; even if she'd known what she was getting into, her heart was already moving quickly and her Blake's hand and tongue felt really good.

"We'll see." Blake says and moves her head down a bit, sucking on Ruby's breast again as she sped up her fingers a bit. She circled her tongue around Ruby's nipple as she did, and then bit down a bit on it as she pressed her fingers in firmer for a moment, similar to how she'd done against her neck, earning a gasp from Ruby.

Moving away then she lays beside Ruby, looking at her hand keeps going for a moment, and then finally stops. She moves it and begins walking her hand up Ruby's abdomen with two fingers, her eyes on Ruby's face as she watched the two fingers move up her body. "You do look amazing laying her like this." Blake says, "And those are very nice panties. I think it's about time they go though."

"Oh thank gods." Ruby says, squirming a bit as Blake began lightly rubbing her fingers over her skin just above the panty line.

"You mean you should keep them on?" Blake asks with a small smirk.

"What? No I didn't say anything. Nope." Ruby says quickly.

"Hmm, if you say so." Blake says and moves again, getting between Ruby's legs. She leans down, kissing Ruby just below her breast, and then down her toned stomach, retracing what she'd done when removing Ruby's pants. On reaching the waistband she looked up at her and then kissed down to the wet spot on them between Ruby's legs. Using her tongue she slipped it into her panties at the crotch, brushing against her slit as she pulled them into her mouth with her tongue and bit down before pulling.

Ruby raised her hips up and moaned at the feel of Blake's tongue brushing against her, holding up as Blake tugged enough to pull them off her hips. She dropped her hips back down then, raising her legs for Blake to pull them off as well, which she did before tossing them to the side with a jerk of her head.

After spitting out the undergarments Blake put her hands on Ruby's thighs, pinning both legs to the bed. Leaning down she kissed one just above the knee, then a bit higher, and again. Just when Ruby thought she was going to tease her the whole way up she pressed her tongue to it and gave a long lick all the way up, stopping just short of where Ruby wanted it most. She locked eyes with her for a moment before turning her head and kissing the other leg the same way, complete with the long slow lick.

Then she lowered her head down, her breathe hot against Ruby's aching core. Once more she turned her head suddenly, pressing her tongue and lips to her thigh just a hair's breadth shy of where it, in Ruby's opinion, it should be, and sucking hard. Then she turned and skipped over her center to the other leg, biting down into the thigh firmly, though not enough to cause any real damage.

"Oh gods, Blake!" Ruby cried out, arching her back as Blake bit her thigh. Before she could recover though Blake was on her, pushing her tongue into her and eating her vigorously. She gritted her teeth with a whine and pulled at the bindings on her wrist as her body was overcome with pleasure. Lifting her feet her hips dropped back down and she wrapped her legs around Blake's head.

Blake didn't let up as Ruby's hips dropped and the legs came around her head. She raised moved her hands to wrap around Ruby's legs as she dug in, moaning into her wet slit as she ate her out. She had planned to tease her a bit more, but just hadn't been able to resist going for the sudden assault. They had all night though; she could tease her more later.

"Oh gods oh gods oh BLAKEEEE!" Ruby cries out, followed by a low moan as she continues pulling at the bindings and squirming desperately under Blake's oral onslaught. Already having been very turned on she was nearing her peak rapidly. "Blake, close, gonna, oh gods." She lets out. Then she feels Blake adjust a bit, moving one hand to rub her thumb over her clit while increasing the pace with her tongue. That's enough to finally push her over the edge.

Her eyes screw shut in pleasure as she lets out a low moan, arching her back and pressing her hips into Blake's tongue, raising almost entirely off the bed as her body tenses in pleasure. After a moment she crashes back down, Blake's tongue still going slowly and drawing out her pleasure. Eventually she relaxes and her legs drop off of Blake, no longer holding her in place.

Blake gave a few gentle licks to Ruby's slit before finally pulling back now that she'd been allowed to. Crawling up Ruby, who was sweating and breathing heavily, she came face to face with her and kissed her deeply, putting as much love and care as she could into it. Passionate, but not as sexually charged as before, despite the taste on her tongue. As she did she reached up with one hand, undoing the bindings holding Ruby in place.

Ruby eagerly returned the kiss, pressing up into it. As soon as her hands were freed she wrapped them around Blake, holding her close. For a moment that was all there was, just the two of them expressing their affection in this moment. Naked, sweating, out of breathe, and with the taste of each other on their tongues, it still felt romantic and loving to each of them.

Eventually Blake broke the kiss, pulling back and letting both of them breathe. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too." Ruby says, "And that was awesome." She draws out the last word for emphasis.

Blake chuckles a bit. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did." She says, running her fingers through Ruby's hair gently.

"Hmm, definitely did." Ruby says, tilting her head into Blake's touch. She ran her hands up and down Blake's back, wanting to feel as much of her skin as possible.

"Good." Blake says, "Cause we're not done." She grins a bit.

"Oh really?" Ruby smiles eagerly.

"Yang said she had a date and not to wait up. She shouldn't be back until tomorrow. We have all night and I plan to use it."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby asks, "What plans? More like before? Please say yes."

"Something like that." Blake says. "You know…" She gets a seductive look to her eyes once again. "I do enjoy tasting you. Every inch of you, and one part in particular."

"I can um, I can guess where." Ruby says, blushing a bit. That look, it did things to her.

"You'd guess right. But I think it could taste even better, with a little help." Blake says, "Maybe some… whipped cream?"

Ruby rubs her legs together a bit at the thought. "I think I like that idea." She says, "Do we have any?"

"In the fridge." Blake says, nodding towards the door. "Go get some, and maybe something to drink for us. I'll head to the bathroom and we'll meet back here for round two."

"Sounds good." Ruby says as Blake moves off of her, letting her sit up. She then gets off of the bed and stretches her arms before bending over at the waist and touching her toes, working the kinks out of her muscles, but not out of Blake.

"If you keep doing that we might have round two before you can leave." Blake says, her voice husky and erotic.

Ruby smiles to herself a bit at that and stands up, not risking turning around and seeing the look Blake was giving her. "I'm gonna hurry then." She says, and grabs the first piece of clothing she could see, Blake's shirt, to avoid anyone walking past the windows late at night, pulling it on as she skips out the door.

Heading to the kitchen she sings a bit to herself happily. "Gonna get laid, get it on, with my hot, sexy girlfriend, oh yeah." She sings with no real rhythm whatsoever. Finding her way to the kitchen from just a few lamps she heads right over to the fridge, finding it on instinct. Opening it up she looks into the door, immediately finding what she's looking for, a can of whipped cream.

Grabbing it out she sprays some in her mouth and keeps looking as she eats it, bending over to look at some lower shelves. "Let's see, I was sure there was chocolate syrup. Mmm, chocolate Blake." She says and bites her lip. Unfortunately it seems to be nowhere to be found. The light flicks on suddenly and Ruby assumes Blake has come to join her. She stands and spins to ask her if they were out of chocolate syrup.

Only to immediately spot Weiss, standing there, and clearly having just seen more of her than either would have liked. Their eyes met, and Ruby looked Weiss up and down. Her hair was down, and a bit messed up, and the only thing she was wearing that Ruby could see was a large, bright yellow shirt that was way too big for her. It was very clearly Yang's. Making her way back to Weiss' eyes, she saw Weiss had come to the same conclusion about Ruby's choice of apparel.

For a moment they both just stood there in awkward silence, until finally Weiss broke it, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Sooo, Blake hm?"

"Yep." Ruby says, shuffling her feet and looking at Weiss with her head tilted down a bit. "Yang huh?"

"Mmhhmm." Weiss says. The air between them becomes awkward again and Ruby seriously considers just using her semblance to burst away to Blake's room, until Weiss breaks the silence again. "You didn't say anything!" She says.

"Well neither did you!" Ruby counters quickly. She could assume they had similar reasons for keeping it secret, simply not wanting to disturb the balance of the friend group until they knew it would work. That and Ruby was worried how her overprotective sister would react to her having a sex life.

"Well," Weiss continues, but then her gaze falls on Ruby's hand and her eyes widen. "What's that?"

Ruby looks down at her hand and then quickly hides it behind her back. "What? No that's nothing!" She says in a panic.

Silence, like an ever present fog, falls over them once again. It was bad enough Yang found out she was dating Blake, but kinky whipped cream sex… "Please don't tell Yang about that!" She begs.

"I'm not telling Yang anything." Weiss says, holding her hands up. "In fact I'm going to forget I saw that, or you for that matter. Let's just agree to never talk about this again. Deal?" She holds out her hand to shake.

"Yes, deal." Ruby says eagerly, going to shake her hand and then withdrawing it quickly with a blush as she held out the can of whipped cream. "I'm just gonna go. So yeah, have fun. I mean, no not that. Um, Bye." She says and turns and sprints out of the room.

Arriving back at Blake's room she closes the door and looks around. No Blake. A more detailed look also reveals that Ruby's panties were now missing. An image flashes in her head of Blake in her panties and she bites her lip with a grin, and then shakes her head to clear the thought. If Weiss was here with Yang then that meant… She needed to warn Blake. A loud screech was heard from the hallway bathroom and she realized she was too late.

Moving out Ruby found her way to the corner between Blake's bedroom and the hallway. She spotted Blake, indeed wearing nothing but Ruby's panties, and looking amazing. On the other side of her was Yang, blocked mostly from view by Blake's bare back. She ducked back behind the corner to avoid being seen.

"Damn Blake! Do you have to walk around naked," she heard Yang say with a chuckle, "although nice rack."

"I didn't expect that you'd be here. Sorry." Blake says with a huff.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she hears Yang ask, and then a very short pause before she continues. "And damn, those are small… wait are those roses?" She asks.

Ruby's eyes go wide and she can only think one thing. Oh no.

"Are you wearing my sister's panties!?"

Yeah, they'd been found out. Just when she thought things couldn't get more awkward, it seemed the universe wanted to prove her wrong. At least she didn't have to worry about how to tell Yang anymore.

* * *

 _ **Hey, Thanks for reading. If you haven't don't forget to go check out AngelicallyDivine's fic. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!**_


End file.
